Evidence
by Virginie31
Summary: Tout le monde autour voyait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, sauf elle. Mais Kate Beckett était une détective hors pair ; elle allait nécessairement remarquer les indices, collecter les preuves.  Cette fic se situe au cours de la saison 4  pas de spoilers S4 .


**Comme toujours, merci pour les commentaires **sur _Mise à l'écart_ et _Rise_**, ajouts sur les listes d'auteur/fic préférée...**

**Voici un nouveau OneShot ; ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur le mariage de Ryan, mais je ne voulais pas reproduire ce que j'avais déjà pu lire, à savoir une fic basée entièrement sur le mariage.  
><strong>

**Je ne sais pas si je suis arrivée exactement là où je voulais concernant le mariage, mais je suis plutôt contente de cette fic.**

**Et puis le season premiere est demain, et même si je ne le verrai pas avant mercredi, je voulais terminer cette fic avant. Je pense que les idées vont fourmiller après le visionnage de cet épisode !**

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété d'ABC et l'idée originale est d'Andrew Marlowe. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'un accident, rien de plus.

Elle sentait le sang battre dans son crâne et elle grimaça. Cette fille ne l'avait pas ratée. La façon dont c'était arrivé était ridicule : elle s'apprêtait à sortir du restaurant en compagnie de Josh, ses clés étaient tombées par terre, elle s'était baissée pour les ramasser et au même moment, la porte s'était ouverte et était entrée en collision avec le crâne de Kate.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et ferma les yeux un instant au contact de sa main sur son visage.

_Je t'aime_.

Dans sa bouche, c'était si récurrent qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Ses _je t'aime_ avaient la même portée qu'un _bonjour, ça va ?_. Elle n'y répondait même plus. Ou plus exactement, elle n'y avait jamais répondu. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait y répondre, d'ailleurs.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si ça avait été Castle, il n'aurait même pas émis l'idée de la laisser seule.

Si ça avait été Castle, elle aurait pris un air blasé et aurait roulé les yeux en lui disant qu'il exagérait et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Si ça avait été Castle, elle aurait souri malgré elle et elle se serait trahie. Si ça avait été Castle, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste, peu importe ce qu'elle voulait faire croire.

Mais ça n'était pas Castle.

Elle soupira. Il sourit, méprenant sa réaction.

- Je serai là, bébé. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il était là et pourtant, elle se sentait incroyablement seule.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-le moi, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, un coussin fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

_Castle, lui, n'a pas besoin de me demander ce dont j'ai besoin. Il sait._

OK, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ; elle n'avait pas le droit de reprocher à Josh d'essayer.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai une opération prévue demain. Je ne serai pas joignable ces cinq prochaines heures, parce que je dois vraiment dormir, mais tu n'as qu'à laisser un message si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Kate releva la tête. C'était typique. Cet homme incarnait le _never_ autant que Castle incarnait le _always._ Josh promettait d'être là pour elle ; il était l'archétype du petit-ami virtuellement présent. Rick ne promettait rien : il était toujours là pour elle. Il était réel.

- Tu n'es jamais là.

Sa voix était sourde mais suffisamment puissante pour le stopper net dans sa progression. Il se retourna et revint près d'elle.

- Bébé, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es injuste tu sais que j'ai un boulot prenant. Tu es la personne la mieux placée pour le comprendre. Tu sais aussi que dès que j'ai une minute, je...

- Tu n'es jamais là et ça m'est égal.

Elle continuait à le fixer sans vraiment le voir. Sa voix n'était pas froide ; elle faisait simplement un constat. Elle n'avait pas été aussi honnête avec lui depuis longtemps. Il déglutit et fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain de la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il soupira finalement et lui prit la main.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Kate. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi quand je ne suis pas là, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça.

Elle ajusta sa vision sur lui et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Il était gentil, attentionné, mais il ne la connaissait pas.

- Non, Josh, je suis sérieuse. Tu n'es jamais là mais ça m'est égal.

_Parce que Castle, lui, est toujours là_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Il eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha sa main. Il toucha du bout des doigts l'hématome qui s'était formé sur le front de Kate, à la base de son cuir chevelu.

- Peut-être que ce coup que tu as reçu est plus grave que ce que l'on pensait...

Elle émit un petit rire et repoussa gentiment la main du chirurgien.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Josh. Je crois que toi et moi, c'est fini. Ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé, pour être honnête.

Il était perdu, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Mais je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

- J'aime chaque seconde que je passe à tes côtés.

Elle pinça les lèvres et posa le coussin sur le canapé. Elle lui prit les mains et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Josh, tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais...

Il détourna le regard et libéra ses mains de l'emprise de Kate. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s'il te plait. Ne me sors pas le couplet « ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ».

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Il la regarda de nouveau, interloqué.

- On a essayé, ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Non.

Il accueillit la réponse en fermant les yeux. C'était d'autant plus dur que sa voix était ferme, ses yeux ne trahissaient aucun tristesse et son visage était serein.

- Donc c'est terminé.

- Oui.

Il murmura un _OK_en se levant et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, prêt à faire demi-tour et à essayer de relancer son histoire avec Kate, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il fit un vague geste de la main puis il quitta l'appartement.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'un message, rien de plus.

_Vous voyez Jameson appeler Nikki « bébé » ? R._

Ce texto de Castle l'attendait à son réveil. Il le lui avait envoyé à trois heures du matin et elle s'en voulut presque de ne pas y avoir répondu immédiatement. Connaissant Castle, il pouvait avoir attendu sa réponse pendant des heures. Elle regarda son réveil : sept heures.

_Non. C'est plus sérieux que ça entre eux. K._

Elle s'étira et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de répondre à Castle. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangée que Josh l'appelle ainsi, mais elle avait su dès la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ce mot sortir de sa bouche que leur histoire ne durerait pas. Kate Beckett n'était le « bébé » de personne.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les marques d'affection de ce genre. Ou plutôt, elle trouvait difficile d'apprécier de l'extérieur un surnom donné par quelqu'un à la personne aimée. Elle trouvait ça trop intime pour être compris en dehors de la sphère très privée du couple.

_Ma chérie, mon amour... mon lapin ? R._

Ok, peut-être que si Castle l'appelait comme ça, elle pourrait radicalement changer d'avis. Elle regarda son téléphone avec des yeux ronds et ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir avant que son cerveau ne s'ajuste à la réelle signification de ce message.

_Et que pensez-vous de... Nikki? K._

_Allons-y pour Nikki. R._

Elle sourit sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était agréable de discuter avec lui dès son réveil ?

Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une moue contrariée s'afficha sur son visage quand elle vit la teinte bleutée de l'hématome sur son front. Elle poussa un profond soupir et entra sous la douche. Son corps n'avait-il pas subi assez de choses déjà pour qu'elle soit en plus blessée sur son temps libre ?

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'une conversation, rien de plus.

Elle tournait sans s'en rendre compte le rectangle de carton entre ses doigts, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les caractères élégants et elle relut le court texte.

_Jenny et Ryan ont le plaisir de vous inviter à la célébration de leur union._

S'en suivaient les indications d'horaire et de lieu. Un mariage, une belle fête, du temps passé avec ceux qu'elle aimait. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Bonjour, détective.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit avant même de voir son visage. Ok, le mariage de Ryan n'était apparemment pas _tout_ ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se figea en voyant l'air inquiet dans ses yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? souffla-t-il.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis elle comprit qu'il avait remarqué l'hématome. Elle voulait lui expliquer que ça n'était rien, qu'il s'agissait d'un bête accident, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent différents.

- J'ai rompu avec Josh.

Elle s'étonna de ce qu'elle venait de dire ; ça ne répondait pas à sa question, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de le tenir informer de ça. Il déglutit et elle vit la colère monter en lui.

- C'est lui qui...

Elle sourit et prit la tasse de café dans ses mains.

- Non. Je n'ai pas commencé l'histoire au bon endroit. Ce n'est rien... la rencontre de mon front avec une porte. Un vulgaire accident.

Il acquiesça lentement, l'inquiétude toujours présente sur son visage. Il prit place sur sa chaise et continua de la fixer.

- Vous allez bien ?

Kate pinça les lèvres un instant, se demandant s'il parlait de la blessure ou de la rupture. Puis elle réalisa que la réponse était la même quel que fut le réel sujet de leur conversation.

- Je vais bien.

Il soupira et elle lui sourit. Il posa le regard sur ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et afficha un air interrogateur. Elle lui tendit la carte et il sourit en lisant ce qui était écrit.

- Eh bien, détective, il semblerait que nous ayons un mariage prévu dans quelques semaines.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'un défi, rien de plus.

- Si je trouve le nom du meurtrier avant vous, vous acceptez de dîner avec moi...

Elle avait sourit devant son air excité. Il avait découvert le nom du meurtrier avant elle.

Enfin, pas exactement, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'un dîner, rien de plus.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Ryan quitta son plat de pâtes des yeux et regarda Jenny. Elle fixait un point derrière lui. Il se tourna et sourit en voyant Castle et Beckett installés au fond du restaurant, dans un box un peu à l'écart. Ils attendaient manifestement leur commande. Ils discutaient en souriant et Ryan remarqua la proximité de leurs mains sur la table. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa fiancée.

- Ils ne le sont pas.

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

- Absolument pas.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as vu les regards qu'ils échangent ?

- Humhum.

- Tu as vu la façon dont ils se sourient ?

- Humhum.

- Et leurs mains, tu as vu leurs mains ? Non mais regarde -les !

Ryan sourit et emprisonna la main de Jenny dans les siennes.

- Je vois tout ça tous les jours depuis quelques mois.

- Et ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

- Non.

Elle prit son verre de vin et en but une gorgée.

- Mais ils s'aiment.

- Ils semblerait.

- Détective Kevin Ryan, je t'assure que ces deux-là s'aiment.

- Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Au moins autant que je t'aime, répondit-elle en se penchant par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'un mariage, rien de plus.

Kate Beckett n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer lors d'un mariage. Elle n'avait pas versé une larme lors du mariage de ses cousines, pas plus que lorsque les quelques amies d'université avec lesquelles elle avait gardé contact avaient dit oui. C'était comme ça, c'était connu et ça ne dérangeait personne.

Kate Beckett ne pleurait jamais pendant les mariages. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Ryan, ou peut-être était-ce parce que Jenny et lui avaient échangé des vœux incroyablement poignants. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y avait tout le monde, toute cette famille qu'elle s'était constituée au commissariat, ou peut-être était-ce parce que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi tous ensemble, c'était pour l'enterrement du capitaine.

Peut-être encore était-ce parce qu'au moment de l'échange des vœux, elle avait sentit la main de Castle contre la sienne. Ce simple contact, additionné à la volonté évidente qu'il avait d'entremêler leurs doigts, avait fait rouler sur ses joues les larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour toutes les raisons qu'elle avait déjà formulées.

Castle avait littéralement été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de ses yeux. Mais ça n'était pas encore assez il avait fallu qu'il assène le coup de grâce. Au moment où Ryan et Jenny s'étaient dit oui, il lui avait tendu un mouchoir.C'était une situation des plus ordinaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout comme le _merci_ qu'elle avait articulé.

Tout comme le _always_qu'il lui avait offert en réponse au moment-même où Ryan prononçait d'une voix claire : « Je le veux ».

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'une danse, rien de plus.

Elle avait dansé avec Ryan, puis avec Esposito, alors le fait de danser avec Castle était une suite logique. Ces trois hommes étaient plus que des collègues : ils étaient ses amis. Et il n'y a rien de mal à danser avec ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si fébrile ? Pourquoi le contact de la main de l'écrivain dans le creux de ses reins lui procurait-il de tels frissons ? Et pourquoi était-elle incapable de parler ? Elle avait discuté avec Ryan, plaisanté avec Javier, mais depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Castle – un nouveau frisson la parcourut – son cerveau n'avait pas été capable de rassembler des pensées suffisamment cohérentes.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne chercha pas à se contrôler et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent sur la piste. Elle remarqua simplement, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, que les slows étaient finis depuis longtemps.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était qu'un baiser.

Il l'avait raccompagnée jusque devant sa porte, sans un mot. Il n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ce soir. Leurs mains s'étaient jointes à la sortie du taxi, qu'il n'avait pas retenu.

Elle avait refermé sa porte et s'y était adossée en le regardant. Il s'était approché et il l'avait embrassée.

Il l'avait allongée sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser et après de longues minutes - peut-être des heures, peut-être une éternité - de tendre baisers, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils s'étaient endormis.

oOoOoOo

C'était une évidence.


End file.
